


The way things work

by Maddog1456



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Lance are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, PTSD Shiro, singing Original character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 03:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddog1456/pseuds/Maddog1456
Summary: This is a story where Palidins find out about a race of aliens that existed long ago but only one is left. There will probably be some fluff, I don’t know as of yet.





	1. Unexpected ally

“Shiro are you ok?” Lance had asked, when he saw that Shiro wasn’t himself. Shiro looked at Lance. “Yeah I’m fine, just feel like there is something or someone that I’m missing.” Shiro said out of nowhere. Shiro started to scratch his arm. Lance looked down at Shiro's arm, “Hey Shiro where did you get that snake tattoo from?” Lance asked looking at Shiro’s left arm. Shiro looked down in shock to see where he was scratching at. “ I-I don...” Shiro started to say but then he remembered what he was missing.

_The arena was everything that it always was. Shiro trying his best to survive with the arm that the druids gave him. “Hey babe do you think we’ll ever get away?” Shiro asked a shadowy figure behind him. “I don’t know babe but if you get out then take this to remember me by.” The person behind Shiro said. When Shiro looked behind him he saw a male with rainbow furry ears and a rainbow wolf tail. The male took his hand and gave it to Shiro. Shiro took the hand. A snake went from the males arm towards Shiro and turned into a tattoo on his arm. “Just know that I love you Shiro and that you are my mate forever.” The male said. “I know babe and I will always love you to, Felton.” Shiro said as he hugged the other male to his chest while the other curled up to him._

“SHIRO!!!” Lance yelled at him looking confused. Shiro lifted his head up to look at Lance. “Hey why are you crying? Did you just remember something?” Lance asked worried. Shiro took his human to his face to wipe away the tears. “ Yeah I just remembered what I thought I was missing. My mate. My love is missing.” Shiro said looking back at the tattoo that was on his arm. He started to brush over it with his fingers of his metal hand. “ I was wondering if I had to start working my way in there again. But I am glade that you remember Shiro.” A voice Shiro recognized but Lance didn’t said from the shadows. Shiro looked at the wall to see silver eyes in the shadows where there. Lance followed Shiro’s gaze to see the same thing, and got ready to defend. Shiro got up to walk to the shadows, when he got there he held out his arms as he was ready for a hug. “SHIRO WHAT IN THE QUIZNACK ARE YOU DOING?!?! GET AWAY FROM THERE!!” Lance yelled, while his bayard formed his blue plasma gun. “It’s fine he is friendly.” Shiro said as he was attaked by the figure with the silver eyes. “Felton? Is that you?” Lance said as he pulled his gun down to disappear. Shiro looked confused. Shiro turn to see that Felton was on one knee. “It has been awhile my prince.” Felton said while bowing his head. “Don’t be so quiznacking formal.” Lance said as he put his hand on Felton’s shoulder. “But are you not the prince of Altea?” Felton asked. Shiro looked at Lance confused. Lance sighed, “ Of course I am, but Altea is no longer here. Allura is here why don’t you go visit her. I know she’ll love to see you, again.” Lance said.

"But i have a question for you Felton. How long have you been there?" Lance asked. Felton turned from Lance to look at Shiro " I've been in you shadow, Shiro, ever since that has been on your arm, but i wasn't able to get out until now, when you rembered me. I saw what the Druids did to your brain and they locked me in there with their Quentesience untill you rembered all that time we had in the arena. I am terribly sorry for what the did, and couldn't help my mate. T-T-They hurt you and there was nothing i could do.." Felton started to cry when Shiro put his arms around him. Shiro let Felton cry on his shoulder while petting his hair. "Its ok. Its ok." Shiro said to Felton. Felton fell asleep on Shiro's shoulder. "take him to your room, well now yours and his room. He is a good friend its good to have him back after 10,000 years. I will tell you everything you need to know when hes awake. But he was right, I was Prince of Altea and Allura is my older sister. That is all you need to know for now." Lance said as he left. Leaving Shiro alone with his mate in his arms. Shiro took Felton back to thier room, and laid him on the bed, when Shiro was about to leave Felton grabbed his metal arm, "Please dont leave i just got you back I dont want to lose you again. Please come cuddle me." Felton said sleeply. Shiro grinned a little and shifted into the bed that they now shared. Shiro fell asleep Peacfully that night.

 

 

* * *

Lance was walking back to where everyone was at in the common room. "Lance is it true?" Allura had asked when he walked inside the room, "What do you mean? Did you over hear me and Shiro?" Lance asked looking confused. Allura nodded Lance sighed, "Yes its true. last time you seen me was when i was 14 periods old and you where 17 periods." Lance said as he transformed back into his Altean form. "Father sent me to Earth with the Blue lion when the Great War started 10,000 years ago. He had the original blue palidin take me in a cryopod to protect me from Zarkon. But when I awoke he was not there. Blaytz was nowhere to be found, But what i did find was another cryo-pod with someone we both know as our best friend." Lance said. "Yeah, I remeber that day like it was yesterday. We where both little kids back then. You had longer hair back then as well. Prince Lance." a voice said behind everyone Allura looked to see that their childhood friend Felton of Lupinos was there standing next to Shiro. Felton was wearing one of Shiro's shirt. the lupian looked almost like the humans did but had his ears and tail. Allura ran towards the wolf alien and wrapped him in a hug. "OH MY LIONS!!!! IT IS SO GOOD TO SEE THAT WE HAVE AN ALLY FROM THE PAST STILL WITH US." Allura shouted while tears of joy ran down her face. everyone was on edge, beside Shiro, Coran, And Lance. "It is goodd to know that you consider me an ally. But just know that I can't take on the form you once saw me as. Also i have learned a little more of my powers while fighting with Shiro, who is so couicedently, my soul mate. The fates must have saw this coming." Felton said as he hugged Allura back. " we will have our selves a nice long talk with everyone here. I'm also taking that creature that is on Shiro's arm was originally on you, but you started to get weak and hid in the shadows." Allura said, Felton nodded. 

"Yeah the druids are getting better with minpulating quintessence and locked me in the shadows until Shiro could remeber me. And yes i fought with Shiro in The Gladiatior Arena." Felton said.


	2. The showing of the powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a fanfiction I am doing the only character I own is Felton

"But does that mean what I think it means?" Allura asked while Lance had a confused look on his face. "Yes, it does. I was captured by the Galra, I was on the Kerberos mission with Dr.holt, Matt Holt, and Shiro. I was never recorded on the mission. We were on Kerberos getting ice off of it when the Galra battleship appeared. I told Shiro that we had to run when I saw it but it was too late. They pulled us up in their tractor-beam and the next thing I know is that we were on their ship. Sendak was talking to Zarkon. Zarkon realized who I was and told Sendak to take us to the arena to prep. But before that, I gave each of the members, a piece of myself to them so I could track them if needed. I was right to do so." Felton began. "Wait does that mean my brother and father have a tracker on them then?" Pidge interrupted. Felton nodded. "But how did you do that if you were tied up like the rest of us?" Shiro asked. "How do you think you got the snake on your arm." Felton said.

All the humans gave a confused look at Felton. "All the Alteans had an ability when they were born, besides being able to shapeshift. Lances ability is making shields out of thin air. Mine is psychic. Felton's..." Allura stated, "Mine is being able to take art on my body and transfer it to paper or other people and vice-versa." Felton finished Allura's sentence. they all looked confused still. _'Show them'_ Allura said in both Lance's and Felton's mind. Felton nodded. "Babe let me see your hand. Please?" Felton said as he took Shiro's human hand and touched the snake and made a path with his finger from Shiro's forearm to his around his bicep. The snake started to move around on its own path towards Shiro's bicep. Once it took its place on his arm it stopped moving. 

Lance made a white shield with a gold "V" like shape in the middle of it. Allura made the shield spin while floating in the air. Everyone looked to Coran, “What, just because you don’t know what mine is, doesn’t mean I don’t have one. There is a reason that I became your father adviser, and that is I can take the emotions of people and turn them into happiness or understanding, that is why when you three where little you kept running towards me.” Coran said pointing at Lance, Allura, and Felton. The three of them nodded and understood. 

 

"Like I was saying before the whole altean thing happened,” Felton said as he pulled his hands to form a ball-shaped and when he pulled away a holographic ball to show two different colored dots appeared. " The orange colored one is Matt and the white on is your father Pidge." The green palidan looked happily at Felton.

 

The dots moved to show that they are moving. "And before you ask Pidge, they are alive because if they weren't, I would get the art piece back." Felton said. Pidge started to be less worried.  "Thank you, Felton, it means a lot for me to hear that thanks." Pidge said. Felton nodded his head down. He started to slip until Shiro caught him in his arms. "What's wrong with him?" Keith asked. Felton looked peaceful sleeping in Shiro's arms, "He is just exhausted from being in the shadow dimension for so long until now. I suggest that he and Shiro go to their room and sleep for a couple of days. so they both can relax like they need to." said Allura. Everyone who knew Felton nodded, Shiro took him to his room and started to undress him when he felt Felton's hand grab his hand. "just come to bed, babe."Felton said. Shiro took off his shirt and climbed into bed with his mate in his arms, they fell asleep like that until the morning.

 

"So how do you feel knowing that you are mated to someone that is not from the same planet as you?" Felton asked Shiro. Shiro looked from outside to see that Felton looked up from his book to him. "To be honest it doesn't bother me in the slightest, with all the stuff we have been through, and I don't think I would want anyone else as my soulmate then you. But what I am shocked about is you were there when this stupid war started." Shiro said as he got up and hugged Felton like he was going to disappear from him again. "Yeah, Zarkon wasn't always like this...." Felton began the story how good Zarkon was and how he turned into what he is now. And all Shiro did was just sat and listen to his mate while he talked about Zarkon and the Galra, and everything from when he left the cryopod to now. By the time Felton finished both he and Shiro were in bed ready for sleep again. "thanks Shiro for listening to my story, I wanted to tell you since the Kerberos mission but we never really got alone together." Felton said sleepily. "Babe, I love listening to you. And I love you for who you are." Shiro said before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think of something to this let me know I would love some input from the community.  
> Maddog1456

**Author's Note:**

> hey this will take me some time to do. i have so many fanfics that i am working on its not even funny :'(  
> So please bear with me and enjoy this chapter. my O/c is alien wolf that has the abillity to control the elemental matter around him but, he can only control five elements. and you will see in the coming up chapters   
> anyway LOVE YOU all SO MUCH  
> -Maddog1456


End file.
